


Beginnings

by The_Unlimited



Series: Unlimited [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed
Genre: Characters are mostly edited OCs, Fandom tags are due to where the side characters come from, Multi, Story with nothing to do with their franchises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unlimited/pseuds/The_Unlimited
Summary: What started as a way to replace Roxas as Starkiller in the Force Unleashed games so many years ago has blossomed into so much more. From space battles, to saving the island where he got all his training from The Ultimate Evil, to fighting robots and zombies in an underground city. But it all started here, with him not remembering anything and being used as a pawn in an evil clone's game.
Series: Unlimited [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The story behind the man

**Author's Note:**

> I drew all this stuff for years, and over the years figured out how to adjust the storyline so it's not just basically Roxas replacing Starkiller anymore. And I tend to have taken almost all of the side characters from various movies I saw. You'll see in later installments. Most of them will be tagged as the characters that they were in the movie or show I stole them from, but they'll be edited to fit this series' description

They say behind every great man is an even greater story. No matter who he is or what he's done, it'll always be his story they remember him for. Well, this is the start of my story. The story of how I loved, and lost, and faced every adversary in my life with my head held high. The story of how I became...

_**Unlimited** _

It all really started when I was a teenager. I gasped awake with no memories, no clue where I was, who I was, or what was going on. Luckily, I was in an empty room, just laying on the ground. But when I scanned my surroundings and found a window, when I knew something was wrong.

I pushed myself onto my feet and walked closer to the window to make sure I wasn't seeing things. And I wasn't. Outside of the window in front of me was really a black sky with small dots lining it in various patterns.

I was on a gigantic spaceship orbiting a red and black planet, with many other ships nearby.

"Wh-what the heck?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"You are on the ship, the Black Death," a deep voice behind me informed me.

I turned around to see a man in an elaborate outfit. He had on a hood that covered his entire face except for his orange eyes. Bits of spikey, raven hair poked out through part of the small bits around the eyes that were clear, but not a lot. His outfit seemed like something that a ninja would wear, with lots of buttons and ribbons. The main parts of his outfit were black, some of the ribbons were red, along with his sleeves. Black gloves covered his hands, and a golden piece of armor was on his right shoulder. A piece of metal that looked like a hilt to some elaborate piece hung from his belt. He regarded me with his eyes that seemingly bore into my soul, making me a little nervous.

"I found you stashed away into a Marivan escape pod," he explained as he walked towards me a bit. As he walked towards me, I felt an instinct to back away from him. "From what I understand, you were placed there to protect you from the dark forces trying to kill you."

"People want to kill me?" I asked in disbelief.

"You're lucky I found you when I did," the man told me. "They were closing in, and had started to overpower me."

"Oh, jeez," I said, looking at the floor, afraid.

"But you don't have to be afraid," the man told me, raising a hand to indicate me to calm down. "I can sense that you have power within you. Power that if you harness and contain it, you can grow stronger than them, and take them out before they can kill you."

" _What?"_ I asked, in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean?"

"I'm not the one who these people are after," the man told me. "I shouldn't meddle too much. Trust me when I tell you that taking them out yourself... is much better than just relying on some people to do it for you."

"And..." I started. "And what? You think just going after them, I'll know how to stop them?"

"No," the man said, shaking his head. "I will teach you. With enough training, you'll harness the power within you, and use it to fight back. You'll stop the people after you before they can succeed in killing you. What do you say to that?"

I thought about it for a second. A little part of me was skeptical of this man. I didn't believe that I was supposed to just up and trust this man's word when I didn't know what was going on myself. But then I realized: I didn't have any other option. If he was telling the truth, then a number of people I didn't know about were out to assassinate me. And if he wasn't, I was still kind of stranded on his ship, and he was the only one who could decide what to do with me. So really, I only had one choice.

"What's your name?" I asked. "And when do we start?"

"You will call me Xantivas," the man answered. "And as soon as possible."

Xantivas then took the hilt on his belt and detached it. He held it out, and after a second, red energy extended out of it. My eyes widened at the sight of it.

"This is the Omega Weapon," Xantivas said, walking forwards, pointing it right at my face. "The energy comes from the being of its wielder. Only its wielder can use it, and the energy itself can burn through any object, no matter how heavy or strong it claims to be."

He pointed it right at my face, the end of the energy inches from my nose, so I could feel the heat from the blade.

"Make no mistake," Xantivas said. "The wielder of these are only the most powerful and capable. You need one of these if you are to fight back."

"O-Okay," I stammered out. "Where do I get one?"

The energy retracted back into the hilt of his Omega Weapon.

"You craft it," Xantivas answered, attaching his Omega Weapon to his belt. "But not until you're well into your training."

One of the first things he promised me was that the training wasn't going to be easy. And he delivered on that promise.

Over the next year, he put me through rigorous training with the help of a training droid he assigned to me. I called him PROXY, and he could put up an image around himself to convert himself into anyone.

During the year, i learned how to tone the powers i had. For one thing, i could use telekinesis to lift objects or people, and throw them to their deaths. I could leap up greater distances than any man could ever dream. I could sense things before they happened, which saved my life more times than i could count.

And after i crafted my Omega weapon, i discovered i was very skilled with a sword.

After a while, i had to start calling myself something, as Xantivas, PROXY, and my pilot couldn't just call me "The Apprentice." So, i came up with something using symbolism.

I called myself Unlimited, because there were no limits to how far i would go to stop the people after me.

Once the year of training was over, i spent another six months going after the targets he gave me, who he claimed were the people after me. There were conflicts going on between Xantivas' Dark Order, and some other group called the Light Order, but I didn't concern myself with it. I just went after the people, and silenced them.

I'll be honest, i was suspicious of Xantivas' orders. I mean, just accepting words like that took a while to process. But he managed to convince me with a promise.

Xantivas swore to me that his master, the one who taught him everything he knew, was who knew who I was. So we made a deal. I took out the people he told me were after me, and once they were all gone and I was safe, his Master would tell me who I am.

It wasn't the best deal, but it was all that i had.

Everything changed with my last mission; not in the way I expected it. But instead... in possibly the best way I could ever imagine.


	2. One Last Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unlimited gets the details for his last missions and leaves, not knowing the full scale of what he was walking into

It was many months after I started doing missions for Xantivas. Several months of silencing his targets and learning how to use my powers. After that long, the day of my last mission came up, and it started in a standard way.

I walked onto Xantivas' command ship wearing a striped shirt and a long sleeved vest with a communicator on the left forearm. Bits of the sleeves were torn, revealing the still not healed scratches on my arms. Two bits of metal that served as armor were on my chest, serving as mild protection. A belt hung around my waist holding my equipment, including my Omega Weapon. They hung past my battered black pants and over my sneakers.

I walked across the chamber to Xantivas, who was staring out the window i gazed out of when i forst woke up here. I walked over to Xantivas and stood a few feet behind him, gazing at his back.

"You summoned me, my master?" I asked.

"You have done well these many months," Xantivas told me. "You've taken out the people after you with ease. And you've almost finished them all off." He looked over his shoulder at me. " _Almost._ There's still one more target you need to finish off."

"Who is it?" I asked, eager. "I'll silence them as well as I did the others."

"It's multiple people," Xantivas told me.

"How many?" I asked.

"Three," Xantivas told me. "Vanitas Jordan, Ventus Thomas, and Captain Jack Harkness. Have your droid download the files for them into his mainframe."

"The usual business," I summarized.

"Exactly," Xantivas told me. "But proceed with caution. Vanitas and Ventus are self taught Warriors of the Light."

"So?" I asked, curious about why he told me this.

"You remain neutral from my conflict because you don't want too bad a conflict," Xantivas reminded me. "But sooner or later, you'll get dragged into this conflict. Killing Ventus and Vanitas would drag you well into my side of the conflict. That is... if you survive."

"The only thing I want is to find out who I am," I reminded Xantivas. "I'm not interested in conflict, and you know that. But if taking these guys out will help me figure out who I am... I don't care. I'll silence them just like the others. I'll be back once the job is done."

I turned and started walking back rowards the door.

"Such wasted potential," Xantivas called out to me. "You could be such a great warrior in my army. Hell, you could take out the Insurgents' armt by yourself if you delved deeper into your training."

I appreciate the offer," I blankly told him. "But I already told you, once I finish this mission, I'm done. But I do wish you luck in your conquest."

I walked out of the chamber and prepared to walk underneath an arch.

"PROXY!" I called out.

That very droid dropped down next to me as I walked away from the arch and walked alongside me.

"Yes, master?" PROXY asked.

"I need you to download information files on Vanitas Jordan, Ventus Thomas, and Captain Jack Harkness," I told him.

"Already done," PROXY informed me.

"You really need to work on your stalking problem," I instructed the droid.

"I will when you finally leave Xantivas' servitude," PROXY countered.

"Oh, so tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"Okay, give me a few weeks," PROXY admitted.

"Hey, Prox, do you think it's sad that you and Xion are my only friends?" I asked him.

"Well, with our lives the way they are, no," PROXY told me.

We walked through the hallways until we reached the hanger. We crossed the room until we reached the section with my ship and my pilot. My ship, the Rogue Shadow, had two wings that folded up so they were perpendicular when it landed. My pilot, Xion Eclipse was waiting for us in front of the entrance ramp.

Xion had been my pilot for about four months. Before her, I had had four, the last one killed by Xantivas himself. Personally, I feel like Xion is the best one I've had of the five. She was just a few inches shorter than me, but wore the standard Dark Order black coat, as she was technically a pilot for Xantivas' Dark Order he assigned to me. But she accessorized by wearing a black cap over her short, spikey, black hair. And I did _not_ have feelings for her.

Xion looked over her shoulder at the sound of our loud footsteps to see us walking towards her. She patted the pockets of her cloak and crossed her arms as we got near.

"I updated the jump setting to the newest model," she informed us. "Now we should be able to jump about 60 or 70 more light years than usual."

"Well, you might have just added it for no reason," I commented as I stopped next to her while PROXY continued into the ship. "This next mission is going to be the last one. Once we're done, you can go back to the academy, and we'll never have to see each other again."

"Oh," Xion said softly as I walked into the ship. After a few seconds, she followed me. "Okay..."

And she did _not_ have feelings for me.

We got into the cockpit and stood in our usual chairs. Me and Xion in the front two using the controls, and PROXY in one of the back chairs, just waiting. We flied out of the hanger and into space. After months of traveling through space, I will admit, I've gotten used to the beautiful sights of hyper jumps. But that didn't mean I was getting tired of them. After we were in a steady flight through the void, I turned towards PROXY.

"Run the diagnosis, PROXY," I told him.

He stood up and electronic light flared around him. He suddenly became a man with spikey, raven hair around my height. The man wore a black ninja outfit that left his arms bare. The top robe went down to cover his lap, while also forming a V-neck. There was a golden piece on the right of his chest with an X insignia on it. A grey piece of cloth served as a belt that showed where his waist was. He had on plain black pants over black and white sneakers. A bandana was around his neck, and his orange eyes looked a little familiar.

"Vanitas Jordan," a digital version of the man's deep voice explained who he was for PROXY. "Just randomly showed up about a year ago and started helping the remnants of the Light Order. Along with his backup leaders..."

His image changed into a man that looked just like me in a silver ninja suit. There were various straps and ties across his outfit and the robes. A tied piece of cloth around his waist served as a belt. There were pads on his knees that served as guards. On the right side of his chest was a large square shaped plate that served as part of the strap that led to the sling onto his back. On the square was an insignia of what looked like a heart. Sharp armor was on each of his shoulders, and a bandana was around his neck. He looked almost exactly like me, except that his eyes were green, and he had a large mole on his right cheek.

"Ventus Thomas..." a digital version of the man's voice, just an octave higher than mine, came out.

His image changed one more time into a man more normal looking than the previous two. He had raven hair just like Vanitas, but seemed a few years older than Vanitas. He wore a yellow short sleeved shirt with an open black military vest with four pockets on it, no doubt for holding ammo. He wore simple grey pants that had a belt holding a holster with a Beretta inside, and simple military boots. There was an earpiece in his ear, no doubt a communicator.

"...and his omnisexual half brother, Captain Jack Harkness," a digital version of the man's slightly high voice answered. At my confusion for him revealing so much, he explained. "According to the file, the guy insisted that those be included in every single short summary of himself ever made. But it is note-worthy that every time he dies, he get's back up again. So you're gonna have to find another way to 'silence' him."

PROXY changed the image back into himself.

"They took up the mantles and helped lead the Light Order in their conquest against the Dark Order," PROXY explained, sitting back down. "They managed to get the Light Order to rise up and fight back against the tyrannous Dark Order, giving people the hope they needed to fight. They've inspired millions."

"Hmph," I nodded. "I can respect that."

"So, we're doing the usual?" Xion asked.

"Yep," I confirmed, nodding to her.

"Okay," Xion said, turning towards PROXY. "Where are they?"

"Their last known location is somewhere on Neta Veranda," PROXY explained. "The Dark Order files theorize that it was the location of a Light Order base."

"All right," Xion said, turning towards the controls. "Preparing for the first jump."

While we did that, Vanitas Jordan was meditating by himself, preparing for whatever came next in the crazy lives of being a Warrior of the Light.

"V!" a familiar high pitched voice called out.

Vanitas looked up from his position high in the air on a tall tree branch to see his friend, Ventus looking up at him.

"V, come down!" Ventus called up. "There's something you gotta see!"

Vanitas detached himself from the branch and fell to the ground, landing on his feet next to his best friend.

"What is it?" Vanitas asked as they walked through the garden and to the opening gate.

"Our spy sent us the schematics of the ship V.N.T. sent here," Ventus explained.

"I knew that bastard would follow his gut," Vanitas admitted.

They walked up the stairs and through the double doors of their temple hideout. They walked through a few hallways until they reached the computer room, where Jack was waiting for them.

"What's the ship look like?" Vanitas asked.

"This," Jack said.

He pressed a button, and an image of the Rogue Shadow appeared from the hologram. Vanitas' eyes widened as he sensed something.

"There could be a number of soldiers inside," Jack explained. "But the real problem is determining what kind of soldiers: blaster kind, electric staff kind, or just V.N.T. himself. Whatever the case, I'll call in for re-enforcements."

"No need," Vanitas told him. He looked at his best friend then his older brother. "Guys, I sense this is him."

Ventus' eyes widened at that, but Jack just remained confused.

"We meet a lot of 'hims,' V," Jack told him. "Sure, I sleep with most of them, but that doesn't mean I remember all of them."

"Well, how many of them are kids we lose in Marivan escape pods?" Vanitas asked.

Jack's eyes widened, signaling he understood.

"But if he's in a Dark Order ship..." Jack started to say.

"Then our dreams were correct," Vanitas told Ventus. "Which means everything's about to change after today."

"I hope we're ready for it," Ventus said, putting his hands into pockets that were... somewhere."

"Me, too," Vanitas said, looking at the image of the Rogue Shadow. He smirked slightly. "At least it's about to get a whole lot better to tell the difference between me and Sora."

They chuckled at his attempt to joke to lighten the tension. They then grabbed the necessary equipment and moved into place, ready for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just look up Star Wars The Rogue Shadow, and you'll understand what the ship looks like
> 
> References for their outfits. Ventus and Vanitas wear the robes in slide 3 https://www.instagram.com/p/B-S-mVKHFknh0b5Dt5gQqSa3f9EIUfKpkXl7dQ0/


	3. Meeting the Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unlimited finds Ventus and Vanitas, and faces off against them

Xion flew the Rogue Shadow past the forests of Neta Veranda, trying to find the best location to drop me off. We saw their temple not far from the deepest forest, so Xion figured a good drop point would be on the outside of that. Multiple Light Order ships flew around the airspace, but we managed to avoid them.

"This should be good," I informed her.

"You sure?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, it's just falling a couple of miles to the ground," I remarked. "I do it all the time."

"Of course you do," Xion muttered as I walked to the exit of the ship.

I pressed a button and had the ramp open. I walked down the steps and looked out at the large space below me. The ships flew by in their own paths, and I studied them trying to plan out what I was about to do. Breathing out, I jumped off of the ramp and fell face first towards the ground. I turned in the air and landed my feet against a ship, using it as a stepping stone so I could leap towards the large trees below me. I used the tallest branch of the nearest tree as another stepping stone to leap down to the lower branches. I landed on a branch that was going down, and slid on it to get lower to the ground. I slid down on three more branches until I fell off and landed on my feet on the forest ground. I stood up straight and breathed out calmly.

"Are you okay, Master?" PROXY's voice asked over the intercom on my forearm.

"I'm all right," I answered as I looked around the forest around me. "But I think I overshot it a bit."

"You think?" Xion's voice asked. "You're two miles from the temple."

"Eh, that's just two miles of forest I've gotta push through," I replied nonchalantly.

"But there's a reason why the soldiers don't really go into the forests," PROXY warned me.

"Why?" I asked.

Loud footsteps nearby garnered my attention. I turned towards the sound to see a large creature twice my height pushing through the branches and bushes of the forest. The creature had brown skin, sharp claws, and equally sharp fangs. The hands were big enough to lift a person, and something told me it wasn't for hugs. It roared out at me, revealing the red marks in its teeth that I didn't think was ketchup.

"The forest is kind of full of rancors," PROXY told me.

"I can see that," I remarked.

The rancor started walking towards me just as I ran towards it. I pointed my left hand at the rancor, and blue lightning shot out of my fingers, hurting it. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention I could do that, didn't I? Anyway, I pulled my Omega Weapon from on my belt, and ignited it, the white laser flying out. When the rancor reached to grab me, I slashed at its hand, taking half of it off.

It roared in pain as I jumped up onto its head. The rancor reached up to grab me with its other hand, and I shot lightning right into its face with my left hand, causing it to recoil in pain. I stabbed it in the head with my Omega Weapon, then launched myself up into the air. The rancor wasn't dead yet, so I guess I missed something. Coming down, I stabbed my Omega Weapon into the top of its head, this time getting the brain. The rancor roared quietly as it fell to the ground dead with me standing on top of its back.

I sighed out, a little tired, as I walked off of the rancor's back. My Omega Weapon powered down, but I kept it in my hand to stay ready.

"Just so you know, Master," PROXY's voice announced from the intercom. "The average rancor can grow up to sixteen feet high."

I looked towards the one I just killed. Like I said, it was twice my height, and I'm five foot seven.

"What if one is only eleven feet?" I asked.

"That would be a younger one," PROXY informed me. "That special place between child and teenager."

"I just killed a preteen rancor," I assessed. Roaring uncomfortably close by drew my attention. "And I think mommy and daddy are a little mad."

"Run!" PROXY yelled through the communicator as I started running through the forest in front of me.

I bushed aside branches and jumped over bushes during my pursuit. During the run, I leaped over a giant rock and rolled under some particularly taller branches until I came into a clearing. I ran across the clearing to the river in the middle. Across the river was an open expanse of land that led a path all the way to an open field, serving as the front lawn of the temple.

"All right," I said as I started walking through the water.

I stopped in my place when two taller rancors walked out from each side of the open path. Heavy stomps happened each time their feet hit the ground. The same stomps originated behind me, drawing my attention to two other rancors appearing on the other side of the river.

"Big family," I commented, observing the multiple rancors.

First, I used the Power to push a lot of water from the river into the rancors behind me, hitting them both in the face and causing them to cry out in pain. Then, I charged at the two rancors in front of me and ignited my Omega Weapon. I threw my Omega Weapon at one and shot lightning out of my fingers at the other one. My Omega weapon sliced off the top of the rancor's head, causing it to cry out in pain. I used the Power to have my Weapon fly back into my hand just as I leaped at the other rancor.

I stabbed my Omega Weapon into the rancors head then jumped off, landing on my feet as the rancor fell to the ground dead. The other rancor grabbed at me, but I cut off its hand then pushed it back with the Power. Holding my Omega Weapon with my thumb, I shot lightning out of the fingers of both of my hands, increasing the amount of volts of damage. I did this until the rancor fell to the ground dead.

Turning towards the other two rancors that were crossing the river, I ran towards them with my ignited Omega Weapon. I leaped in the middle of them and shocked one with a good amount of lightning. The other one grabbed at me, but I moved to the side at the last second, letting its arm go past me. I sliced upwards, cutting off the rancors arm past the elbow.

The rancor roared out in pain before its partner slashed its claws towards me. I rolled in the water out of the way, so that instead of hitting me, it scratched its parter across the chest. I moved behind the slashed rancor and stabbed my Omega Weapon through its back, killing it. The remaining rancor roared at me, but I shut it up by shooting lightning at it through my fingers. The lightning surged around the rancor, and it tried to be smart by placing its hands in the water, having the electricity surge through the water to shock me.

Thing is, though, after so long of accidentally shocking myself with lightning in training, I've kind of become immune to it. So, I ran through the water at the last rancor that was still bent slightly forwards in the water. I stabbed my Omega Weapon right in its head, killing it quickly and unceremoniously.

With all the rancors out of the way, I turned towards the clear expanse and ran down it. I ran through the empty land and into the area serving as the front yard for the temple. Slowing my run to a walk, I went up the staircase and entered an ornate looking hallway. Sensing the right way to go, I turned towards a right hallway and went through large double doors, exiting into a large chamber.

Ventus and Vanitas stood at the window opposite of the doors, staring out. The temple was constructed on a cliff ledge, so outside that window was the gigantic pit that led off of the cliff edge. Nearby stood Captain Jack Harkness holding a staff with a spear point on each end.

"It's a beautiful world, isn't it?" Vanitas asked me once he sensed my presence. "You know, besides the jungle full of rancors. THis place was built as a sanctuary for the gods when they need rest on Earth."

"Gods aren't real," I pointed out.

"Hey, you never know," Vanitas pointed out. "A galaxy as huge as this, anything could happen. Anyway, even your master would have to agree destroying this place would be a travesty."

"Luckily he didn't send me to destroy the place," I remarked, grabbing my Omega Weapon. "Just to silence you guys."

"Hold up!" Captain Jack suddenly exclaimed as he started walking towards me, pointing the staff at me. "I made a promise that no one would ever hurt my little brother, and I intend to keep it!"

I stared at him while frowning for a second. Then I ignited my Omega Weapon and sliced his staff in half before stabbing him in the stomach. His eyes widened as I took the blade out. He fell to his knees then fell to the ground dead face first.

"Brave," I admitted, looking towards Ventus and Vanitas. "But he's an idiot."

"That, he is," Vanitas agreed, taking his Omega Weapon from his belt. "But it doesn't have to be like this."

"I'm sorry," I told them, standing ready with my Omega Weapon backhanded. "But I have no other option."

"So be it," Ventus said as he and Vanitas put their bandanas on over their mouths and noses.

They ignited their Omega Weapons, Ventus' silver and Vanitas' blue. I charged at the two, and Vanitas and I each slashed at each other, intercepting each others attacks. He and I slashed at the other a couple of times, each of our attacks intercepting the others. I pushed him back with the power and blocked just in time to intercept Ventus' attack to my legs. I moved my Weapon upwards, making his blade follow mine, then kicked him in the stomach.

I ducked under Vanitas' slash at my head, then used the Power to push Ventus back towards the window. He grunted in pain as he hit the wall. I deflected Vanitas' Omega Weapon with my own, then he and I went back to attacking and deflecting each of our attacks. After a few seconds of us deflecting each others attacks, I moved to the side and slashed upwards, burning the right side of his face with my Omega weapon, cutting his bandana, singing his hair. He exclaimed as he grabbed his face with his left hand.

I then picked him up with the Power and saw Ventus standing up in front of the window. I threw Vanitas at Ventus, and they both exclaimed as they were forced out the window, and screamed as they fell down the cliff.

To make sure, I walked over to the broken window and looked out it. The clouds that hid the bottom of the cliff were parted, meaning something went through them.

"Xion, PROXY," I said into my communicator. "Mission's done. Pick me up on the roof."

"All right," Xion answered. "We're on our way."

I walked away from the window and stopped next to Captain Jack's body. I looked down at him, remembering PROXY's words about him being immortal. Cautiously, i held my Omega Weapon to his back, and ignited it. He gasped as the blade went through his body, then exclaimed as he died again.

" _That_ has to be annoying," I remarked, walking out to the hallway.

I found a staircase and went up it. I made my way on to the roof, and looked up to see the Rogue Shadow appear. The ramp opened, and I leaped up, landing on the steps. I walked up and joined PROXY as he hit the button to close the ramp.

"So... that's it?" PROXY asked.

"That's it," I confirmed as we went back to the cockpit. "They've been silenced."

The door slid open and we entered. I stood next to my seat next to Xion. She nodded her head to me, looking a little disappointed for some reason.

"Starting transmission," PROXY said, transforming into Xantivas.

PROXY could transform into people when we started a transmission with them. As long as that person also had a PROXY like droid with them, then they and I could have full conversations on opposite sides of the galaxy, with the droid transforming into the person you're talking to.

"I take it Ventus and Vanitas are dead?" Xantivas asked.

"They've been silenced, just like you requested," I told him.

"Then you're ready," Xantivas remarked. "Return to my ship, and you will know everything."

"Yes, Master," I told him as the transmission ended.

"We're almost finished," PROXY assessed.

"That we are," I said as I sat in my seat.

"Coordinates are locked," Xion informed, getting the ship ready. "Time to start making jumps."

Things were about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually looked up the heights of rancors to be accurate. And as for the Unlimited's Omega Weapon being pure white, its because he has no place in the conflict. Yet.


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I report back to Xantivas, but it doesn't go the way I wanted it to

We landed the Rogue shadow in the hanger as we usually did. PROXY and Xion agreed to stay behind, as these meetings with Xantivas, I usually did on my own. I nodded goodbye and exited the ship, entering the hanger. I walked through the hanger and the hallways until I reached the familiar chamber.

Xantivas was in his usual spot, staring out the window with his back turned as he waited for me. I walked towards him and stopped a few feet from him. Bowing slightly, I placed my right hand over my chest.

"I am ready, my Master," I informed him.

"That you are," Xantivas agreed, turning towards me. "You have been a loyal soldier over this short period. And now... it's time."

I looked up at him for a second before the doors sliding open behind me garnered my attention.

The person who entered was hidden in the black coat that covered his entire body. The hood that covered his head somehow made his entire face hard to see due to shadows.

I stood up straight and nodded my head in affirmation to the man. He walked towards me, and I prepared myself...

But then Xantivas grabbed me from behind and I heard the sound of an Omega Weapon igniting. I exclaimed in pain as I felt a rod burning through my torso. Looking down, I saw the red of an Omega Weapon laser poking through the middle of my body.

Xantivas had impaled me.

He grabbed my falling head as I leaned forwards slightly.

"Like I said, it's time," Xantivas whispered to me.

The blade retracted for his Omega Weapon. And he let me fall the the ground, where I writhed in pain. Xantivas stood up straight and looked at the approaching man in black.

"I told you it was a good idea, my Master," Xantivas assured the man.

"I will admit, you were right, Xantivas," the man admitted. "Using him to take out our rivals was a smart idea."

My exclamation in pain garnered their attentions.

"You're..." i coughed out. "Rivals? You said... Ah! You said they were after me."

"I know," Xantivas nonchalantly admitted. "But what's really happening is..."

He leaned down so he was face to face with me.

"I lied," Xantivas whispered conspiratorially. He spoke his next words aloud. "The truth is, I don't know a single thing about you. I found you on a mission of my own when I stumbled upon a crashed Marivan escape pod. Some dumbass put you in that thing, but I was able to sense the power within you. So, i sent you after my targets, trained you in secret so none of them knew you were associated with me. Didn't wanna risk any of their foot soldiers sneaking an explosive on my ship, and me bringing it back here. To keep you loyal, I just told you the exact lie you wanted to hear."

"Which was that you wanted to know who you are," the man in the cloak continued. "We haven't been proberly introduced. I am Turrell, Xantivas' Master. I'll admit, when he told me of his plans for you, i was skeptical. But when he showed me the results, I praised his plan, and got on board. After all, you needed motivations, and what better motivation than the man who knew everything about you? Ah, it was so easy to play you like this."

I could only watch in shock and disbelief. They had _used_ me for their nefarious purposes, taking advantage of what I was looking for.

"You..." i croaked out. "Bastards! I'm... gonna kill you both..."

"Ohh..." Xantivas said in a voice like I was a small child who said something adorable. "He really thinks..."

He used the Power to move my arms and legs apart from my body, holdimg me in place against the floor, still in pain.

"...that he has a chance," Xantivas.

"Adorable," Turrell agreed.

Turrell pointed his hand at me, and purple lightning shot out, electrocuting me. At first I thought i was immune to electric attacks. This man proved me wrong. I screamed out in pain as the lightning shot through my body. After a few seconds of torture, the lightning stopped. Xantivas lifted me up into the air with the Power.

"Kill him, Xantivas," Turrell ordered.

"With pleasure," Xantivas complied.

Xantivas pointed in front of himself, and the Power rushed me forwards. I flew through the air, towards the window, the first thing i ever saw when I woke up, and I crashed through the window. Wind rushed out of the window with me before an energy field shut off the access.

I floated through the empty void as ood poured out of my mouth and nose. The blank look on my face confirmed everything for the passing ships.

Xantivas had "silenced" me.

* * *

My body floated through the empty void, out of sight of many of the ships. Before long, a droid flew towards me and grabbed me with it's mechanical clamps. It flew through the void, taking me somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man in the black coat, yeah, the coat is for Organization XIII


	5. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things look bleak, help arrives in the most unconventional ways

There was nothing.

Pure black encompassed my entire vision and mind space. Or maybe it was one or the other. I didn't know.

Honestly, I believed I was dead, and it was whatever force of afterlife. With everything I had ever done, this had to have been some kind of limbo. Maybe I could get an easy go due to my amnesia, but I dismissed that thought quickly. What would be giving me an easy go after death?

My thoughts were drawn away as the sound of equipment whirring and beeping started nearby. Bright light shined towards my face, but was then directed in another direction.

Slowly, I croaked out through my mouth as I peeked open my eyes. Through blurry vision, I was able to see that I was in a medical bay. I was bolted down to a bed in a small, square room. A medical droid was nearby, tinkering with various equipment. Lights flared above me, allowing me to see that the bed they had me on had me parallel with the floor. I looked in front of me...

My eyes widened and I became more alert at the sight of Xantivas in front of me, staring at me as I laid down. I struggled against my bonds and tried to move towards the dark ninja.

"You!" I exclaimed, trying to sound braver than I really was. I struggled against the bonds and glared at the man, angrily. "You bastard! Let me out of these and face me like a man!"

Xantivas turned from me and looked towards the exit door panels. After staring at them for a second, he looked back at me. Light flared around him, and my heartbeat sped up in unexpected happiness.

"Based off of our previous training sessions," PROXY said. "I'm pretty sure any fight we do would end badly."

"PROXY?" I whispered out in disbelief. "How..."

Then it occurred to me.

"Oh, thank the gods you ignored me about stalking!" I exclaimed, relieved.

"I saw Xantivas and Turrell do that to you," PROXY explained, working at the controls for the bed. "Once that happened, Xion and I immobilized the ship. I downloaded Xantivas' files onto my database a long time ago."

"Why?" I asked, as the shackles holding me down released from my wrists and ankles.

"We're spies for the Light Order," PROXY explained. "We've been sending them secrets for months."

"Brave of you guys to send out secrets right under Xantivas' nose," I remarked, rubbing my sore wrists.

"Well, we were friends with you," PROXY admitted. "We figured if we got in a tight spot, you could help us. Never thought it'd be the other way around."

The bed rotated forwards, bringing my feet closer to the floor. It was then that I noticed I was wearing a grey tank top that left my arms bare, revealing some of the scratches and cuts from previous missions. Similarly grey pants were underneath, but my sneakers were still there. A metal bracelet was around my right wrist, with what looked like a tag that you see in hospitals.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I commented, sitting up on the bed.

"So what's the plan now, Master?" PROXY asked.

"I'm still your master?" I asked, confused.

"Even if I am a spy," PROXY explained. "I was still programmed to serve you. So despite all that's going on, I am still your droid."

"Well, then get ready," I told him. "Because I'm not letting Xantivas get away with this. That's the way this works, right? Kill the leaders, and the entire side of the war collapses, right?"

"I suppose so," PROXY admitted.

"Then let's go," I said, standing up. "We've got a war to end."

Both of us jogged to the door panels and stood on either side. Given that Xantivas would probably catch on to what we were doing pretty fast, we knew we had to move carefully.

"I sense the door's locked from the outside," I told PROXY. He interrupted me before I could tell him to stand back.

"Is there anybody outside the door?" PROXY asked.

"Well, there are two soldiers," I informed him. "But..."

"I've got this," PROXY interrupted me again.

He pressed a communicator button next to the door and made his voice sound like Xantivas'.

"Listen you feeble minded idiots," PROXY exclaimed. "I want you to clear the doors and the hallways. I'm doing this for your own safety, because I hate being in this hellhole. Keep the hallways clear all the way to the hanger 'cause I know I'll probably just kill anyone who gets in my way!"

PROXY winked at me, and I nodded my head, impressed. Xantivas sort of had a reputation with killing his own soldiers.

"We know you're a fake!" a soldier's voice announced through the intercom. "You're too nice with your insults, and we all know Lord Xantivas would never pass up on the opportunity to kill his own soldiers. Come out with your hands up!"

PROXY looked towards me, fear evident in his bolted on eyes.

"Crap!" PROXY exclaimed in a scared little girl's voice.

"Listen," I told PROXY calmly. I knew that we had to stay calm in this situation, otherwise things would end even more horribly than they probably were going to. "Let me try something."

"Okay..." PROXY softly got out, still sounding like a little girl.

I decided to try a diplomatic approach. After all, save the murder approach for last, right?

"Look," I spoke into the intercom. "Xantivas sent us here to check on an ally of his sent here to heal up from a bad injury. The door locked behind us and we need some help. Do you think you could open the door?"

"We'll have to check with Lord Xantivas himself about this," the soldier informed me.

"Uh, no, you don't have to do that," I told the soldiers. "I have credentials from the Lord. Just open the door, and I'll show them to you."

There was a pause, that signified that the soldier was thinking about it. Then, the door slid open. Two men wearing hoodies that covered their faces were standing there, one holding an AK-47 assault rifle, and the other an M4 assault rifle with a scope on top.

"All right, show us your credentials," the man holding an AK-47 snapped.

"I got this," I whispered to the still kind of shocked PROXY.

I pointed my left hand at the two soldiers.

"You will let us go," I told them.

"No, we won't," the man holding the M4 countered.

I looked at PROXY, then back at the two. I held out my hand once again, adding more force, or... Power, to it.

"You _will_ let us go," I told them again.

"No, we _won't_ ," the man holding the AK-47 exclaimed. "What are you doing? What do you think this is, Star Wars?"

"Ah, well," I muttered. "Guess we're going with the murder approach."

I used the Power to push the air back, causing the window in front of us to break open, and cause the air to rush out. The two soldiers yelled out as the air picked them up and dragged them out of the ship, causing them to drop their rifles. PROXY and I exclaimed as we held on to the door frames next to us. PROXY used the keys of information on his right wrist to access the computer for the ship. He generated the force field over the broken window, stopping the air from rushing out.

"Well, that had to have gotten the attention of about half the ship," I commented.

"It still worked, though," PROXY remarked. "And it gave us weapons."

He was right about that. We both leaned down and picked up the dead soldier's weapons. I grabbed the AK-47, and PROXY grabbed the M4.

"By the way," I said as PROXY pulled back the chamber for the rifle. "When I was in the medical bay, were you able to find out any information about where I come from?"

"Sadly, no," PROXY admitted. "But we did find out that you have a birthing anomaly. Your heart is on the right side instead of the left."

I looked down at my chest in thought. Curious, I placed my left hand over the right side of my chest and pressed in, feeling nothing. When I placed it over the right side of my chest and pressed in, I felt my heartbeat.

"Weird," I commented as I followed PROXY down the hallway.

We walked down the hallways with our rifles raised warily, just in case. Luckily, we didn't find anything or anyone until we reached an intersecting hallway. A shelf was nearby containing some clothes and equipment. Another man in a hoodie suddenly came out of the opposite hallway.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, spotting us immediately.

I pointed the AK I was holding at him and pulled the trigger. The rifle fired, but the shot hit the wall next to him. That surprised me, because even if I was a bad shot, he was literally right in front of us. I fired three more times, but even though I aimed each shot right at the man, none of them hit him. He tried to be smart and raised his own Uzi, but PROXY shot him in the chest before he could fire it.

"What the heck?" PROXY asked, confused. "How bad a shot are you?"

I observed the rifle in my hands, curiously, as an idea grew in my head.

"Let's find out," I remarked.

I pointed the rifle at my own feet and pulled the trigger. Even though I had aimed at my left foot, the bullet hit the floor on the right of my right foot. That confused us both.

"Okay, maybe we let you have the guns," I remarked as I passed PROXY the rifle. He slung the AK-47 over his shoulder and picked up the Uzi.

"Good point," PROXY admitted.

He paused, and looked forwards with a blank face. I knew had known him long enough to know that this meant he had just heard an alert on the nearest database and was checking out what it was.

"They know we're here," PROXY informed me. "They've tracked us through the security cameras."

To emphasize his point, we looked up at the closest security camera, that was pointed right at us. PROXY aimed the Uzi and fired, taking out the camera.

"Okay, we've gotta get out of here," I informed him, urgently.

"One second," PROXY announced, looking forwards, a blank look on his face again.

"What are you doing this time?" I asked.

"If Xantivas finds out you're alive, I'd rather it be later than sooner," PROXY informed me. "So, I'm launching all the escape pods and setting the autopilot to fly into the closest sun."

"You're a little dark," I remarked. "But effective."

"Thank you," PROXY said, breaking out of his blank expression. "Now we can-"

The ship suddenly shook around us, and red lights came on while a klaxon blared.

"What the hell?" I asked.

PROXY checked the database again.

"Oh," he said, embarrassed. "The nearest sun is fifteen minutes away."

The ship shook again, and he turned down to the hallway.

"Run!" PROXY exclaimed, frightened, with his arms raised in fear as he ran.

I was about to follow him, when I looked to the shelf on the left of me. On the middle shelf held green ninja robes, along with various brown straps, a sai, and my Omega Weapon. I looked down at what I was wearing, then up at the robes.

"Might as well look the part," I admitted.

I grabbed the robes and ran after PROXY. He led the way to the hanger where Xion had landed the ship. The hanger was in disarray as people tried as hard as they could to try to escape. PROXY decided to be smart and shoot at some big tanks that were near their ships, blowing them up, and keeping them from escaping. We climbed into the Rogue Shadow and closed the entrance ramp behind us.

I ran into the cockpit and sat in my seat next to Xion.

"Glad to see he got you out alive," Xion commented, pressing a few buttons.

"Nice to see you, too," I told her. "Now get us out of here."

"I'm on it," Xion promised.

She rose the ship up into the air and flew us out of the hanger. The ship flew through space and got just enough of a distance away before the medical ship flew right into that sun, blowing it up and killing everyone inside.

"You guys are some spies," I commented. "I couldn't even tell what you were doing."

"That's kind of the point of being a spy," Xion commented. "They're not supposed to know."

"Makes sense," I admitted.

"So what next?" PROXY asked.

I thought about it for a second.

"We've caused too much trouble doing Xantivas' orders," I pointed out. "We're gonna amend all that by finishing this war."

"By ourselves?" Xion asked. "There's only three of us. And, you kind of killed Ventus and Vanitas. I doubt anyone will want to rally behind us."

"Actually..." I admitted.

"Actually what?" Xion asked.

PROXY only took one look at me to understand.

"You let them live?" he asked.

"I let all of them live," I informed them. "All of the people Xantivas sent after me, I just hid them away from his wrath. With Ventus and Vanitas, I just threw them off of a cliff. Come on, you really think two warriors of the Light will be killed by falling a great height?"

PROXY nodded his head in agreement, but Xion looked a little relieved. When I shot her a questioning look, she shook her head.

"So Ventus and Vanitas are still alive somewhere?" Xion asked.

"Yes," I nodded my head. "I figured that if I left in enough time, we'd be long gone before Xantivas figured it out."

"That's actually pretty smart," PROXY commented. "So where do you think they are?"

I placed my hand to my head and tried to sense it. Luckily, it worked.

"Dymark," I answered. "From what I saw, they aren't exactly sober."

"Makes sense," Xion admitted, putting the coordinates into the navigator. "We'll be there in four or five jumps."

I nodded my head and looked back at the robes I grabbed.

"I'll be right back," I announced as I stood up.

I picked up the robes and went back into the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all having a happy quarantine


	6. The Bar...s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unlimited finds his soon to be allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so much easier when I was just drawing this stuff. But I forgot how fun it is to come up with things off the top of my head. On that note, be forewarned that things don't end up being that appropriate this chapter. You'll see what I mean in about two minutes. Should I adjust something for that?

I went into the training room and changed into the robes I grabbed. The green fabric slipped on easily and the brown straps and pads added a bit of protection. A sai slid easily into one of the straps, and the black gloves provided helped mask my fingerprints from people, and the bandana was easy to slip over my mouth and nose when the need rose. I kept my shoes, though. No matter what, I just couldn't even try to part with those.

As Xion promised, we arrived on Dymark after just a few minutes, a few jumps, of flying. Of course, we didn't find them immediately, though. All I had seen when I sensed what world they were on was that they were in a bar, and there were a couple dozen bars around the world.

The first one Xion dropped me off at was full of various aliens, who looked at me like I just spat in their drinks. Confused, I made my way up to the counter and gestured to a bartender.

"Can you help me?" I asked. "I'm looking for..."

"Whoever you're looking for, they ain't here," the purple skinned man with no nose told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You didn't even let me give you a description of them."

"I guess you don't know how things work around here," the man said with his hands on his hips. "But at this establishment, we don't serve humans."

I looked around, and all the other aliens were still staring at me, with the closest ones looking like they agreed with him.

"Okay," I said, raising my hands in surrender. "I don't want to cause any trouble. I'll leave."

Boy, did I wish that was the only awkward encounter that I faced while looking for them.

The second bar Xion dropped me off at was full of men of both alien and human species. Yet, all of them were dancing readily, most of them with their shirts off. Two were in a cage, and were doing things that made me go wide eyed. Let's leave it at that. I made my way up to the counter and gestured to a bartender, and winced as I saw he was only wearing an apron. I did my best to make sure I was only looking at his face.

"What can I do for _you_ , you sexy thing?" he asked, looking at me in a way that made me uncomfortable.

"Uh, I'm looking for Captain Jack Harkness," I answered, trying to ignore that his hand was going behind the apron.

"Oh, Jack!" the man said, excitement in his voice. "No matter what, he always shows up about twice a month. He's usually in the cage over there."

"Of course he is," I said, crossing my arms, making sure not to touch anything.

"Of course, he's usually changing up the position, if you know what I mean," the man chuckled.

"But have you seen him recently?" I asked.

"Oh, no, the last time was just twelve days ago, we got another few days, at best 'till he's back, sugar," the man told me.

"Well, thanks, anyways," I said, turning towards the way out.

"Hey, where ya going?" the bartender called out. "Pretty little thing like you, we could have some fun!"

I all but ran out of the bar and towards the ship. Running back into the cockpit, Xion and PROXY were surprised to see how breathless I was.

"They're not here, get us the hell out of here," I quickly told her.

"Why?" Xion asked, confused.

"Hey, someone just came out," PROXY said, gesturing to the front door through the window.

The bartender had followed me out, and was staring at the ship from the doors of the bar. Except...

"His apron just slipped off," I announced, gagging.

"Oh, god, this is a gay orgy place," Xion said, quickly flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"Wow," PROXY said in amazement, still staring at the bar door. "That man's got a really big-"

I yelled out stutters and covered PROXY's mouth, and he got the message to stop talking.

Xion quickly piloted the Rogue Shadow up into the air and away from that bar.

The next bar Xion took me to was a bit more unorthodox. PROXY tagged along this time for "just in case" scenarios. PROXY and I walked into the bar, and were a little surprised to find it the opposite of the last one, filled with women. Girls laughed with each other as my android and I walked up to the bar counter. I gestured to the bartender, and the purple haired, pink skinned woman walked up to meet us.

"What can I do for you guys?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Uh, have you seen someone who looks just like me?" I asked, looking at a pair of women who were kissing pretty intently.

"Oh, no, you're the first," the bartender admitted.

"What about either of these two gentlemen?" PROXY asked, showing holographic images of Vanitas and Jack over his left hand.

"No, sorry, we don't get a lot of men around here," the bartender admitted. She raised an eyebrow at us. "You really can't tell what kind of bar this is?"

"A bright one with lots of colorful drinks?" I guessed, just as confused as PROXY.

"This is a lesbian bar," the bartender told us with a knowing smile.

"Oh," PROXY and I said simultaneously in understanding. Then my eyes and PROXY's metal eyes widened in realization. " _Oh_..."

"Yeah," the bartender smirked.

"Sort of like the last bar we visited," PROXY admitted. "You know, just with women instead of men. And here, everyone's wearing their clothes."

"Oh, Lenny's Gay Orgy Bar," the bartender admitted. "They're very blunt with the name. Sorry you had to see that."

"I appreciate it," I said, before my attention was drawn to a pair of... very attractive dark haired women kissing.

PROXY furrowed his eye lids in confusion as he saw me looking at them.

"I don't get what people see into that kind of stuff," he admitted to the bartender.

PROXY then looked around, seeing two female androids, then suddenly press their mouth boxes against each other. He started staring at them pretty intently. I shook my head and grabbed PROXY by the arm, thanking the bartender as I dragged my droid out of the bar.

We climbed into the ship, and PROXY announced that he was going to the bathroom.

"You guys saw both human and droid lesbians making out?" Xion guessed.

"Yep," I admitted, sitting in my seat and adjusting myself. (I am still a man.) "But he's a droid. What is he supposed to be doing?"

Xion looked towards the doorway out of the cockpit in equal confusion before piloting the ship up into the air.

The next bar I ended up was more normal than any of the previous ones. There were two separate floors with bar counters on them. Humans, robots, and aliens of various species were all around, having fun. There was even a karaoke machine on each floor, with all kinds of music from all across the galaxies available. I was actually upset when they turned out not to be at this one.

"Nothing," I announced as I walked into the cockpit and sat in my chair.

"Hey, don't worry," Xion told me. "That was just the first four bars on this hemisphere. There's still another..."

She scanned the list of bars for the world, and dropped her reassuring smile.

"...thirty-six more," Xion admitted.

I sighed out and looked down, resting my head in my crossed arms on the console.

Luckily, at the next bar, I finally found who I was looking for.

We went across the landscape of the planet and found Pencher's Bar and Grill floating high over a large river of green water. I exited the ship and walked through the entrance of the bar, finding what was essentially a gigantic atrium. Walking past booths and chairs, I soon found Ventus and Vanitas asleep in one booth, wearing more civilian like clothes.

Vanitas wore a red jacket with lots of X's, black jeans, and white and black sneakers. Ventus wore a white and black jacket with a red collar over an open button up shirt, over a black turtleneck shirt, along with grey shorts that got darker the closer they got to his waist, bits of armor on his arm and around his waist, a strap with a metal heart center that was on his chest, a checkered wristband with white ends, and armored shoes. Needless to say, Ventus was way more elaborately dressed than Vanitas.

I got close to the booth, and winced as I saw Vanitas's slightly burned hair on the right side, along with the bandage over where I burned him with my Omega Weapon. That was gonna complicate things.

"Excuse me," I called out.

Ventus snored as he fell onto more of the booth.

"Excuse me," I said, much more loudly.

There was still no response. So, I went the slightly rough approach and kicked the table, making it knock side to side, which was enough to surprise them awake.

"Whoa!" Vanitas exclaimed, trying to balance an empty beer bottle. "Hey, man, there are easier ways to..."

He trailed off as he recognized me. His expression of surprised confusion then changed to one of scorn.

"You here to finish us off?" Vanitas accused.

"Xantivas tried to kill me," I told him.

"Big surprise," Vanitas said with sarcasm as Ventus gasped awake.

"What's up?" Ventus asked, sitting back up and looking at his friend.

Vanitas gestured to me, and Ventus went wide eyed.

"VNT tried to kill him," Vanitas answered.

I was about to say something, but then I stopped myself as I thought in confusion... "VNT?"

"Xantivas's real name," Vanitas answered. "Vanitas Number Two. But he hated all association with me, so made an anagram of my name and added the letter X... 'cause apparently that's all the rage."

He gestured with his hands to emphasize some fake form of importance with the letter X being in someone's name.

"It really isn't a big deal," I agreed, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Hey, whoa," Vanitas said, gesturing to me. I thought it was because of what I did to his face, but instead, he asked, "Are you of drinking age?"

"I don't think so," I admitted.

"That works," Vanitas said. He shrugged his shoulders. "Neither are we."

I frowned at him in confusion.

"I don't understand," I said. "I thought you were mad at me for..."

I pointed at his face.

"We don't hold grudges when the people who try to kill us are then almost killed by our enemies," Vanitas admitted. "...Usually. Sometimes, my brother and I celebrate with shots. But you seem like an okay guy."

"I was only with him because he said he knew who I was," I admitted. "And I don't even know who I am. You have no idea how much I just wanted to find out the truth."

"We've got some idea," Ventus admitted.

"So how'd he try to kill you?" Vanitas asked.

"Impalation with his Omega Weapon," I admitted, grabbing a fresh bottle that a waitress placed down and thanking her. "Then thrown out a window into space."

Ventus and Vanitas winced.

"That's rough," Ventus commented.

"How are you still alive, then?" Vanitas asked, taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage.

"My training droid and pilot were spies," I answered, taking a sip of my own beverage. "My droid, PROXY, took the form of Xantivas and had me retrieved and healed while there was still some bit of activity in my brain. It was a close call, but he managed to save me."

"Good droid," Captain Jack's voice announced.

I looked up to see the man standing next to the booth. He had on a brown suede leather jacket with a faux fur collar, and a patch on the right bicep with an omega symbol on it. Both of his hands were in his pockets. What surprised me, though, was that his hair was now much longer, mostly brushed to the left as it covered the entirety of his forehead, with parts on the right side also brushed to the left.

"How..." I started to ask, pointing up at him.

"I didn't like his last haircut, so I had that wig made," Vanitas answered. "He's to wear that until his hair is actually that long again."

"You're an ass," Jack said, sitting down. "But I can't deny that I do look much better with longer hair."

"Is that really necessary?" I asked.

"Probably not," Vanitas admitted, setting down his bottle. "So what's up with you, kid? Why're you here?"

"I wanna take on Xantivas," I answered. "I wanna finish off this war that he's so desperate to win."

"There's only one way to do that," Vanitas told me. "We kill him and his master."

"Turrell," I said. "I saw him."

"Up close and personal?" Jack asked.

"Well, he wore a black coat," I admitted.

"Closest any of us have ever gotten to seeing the prick," Vanitas remarked, visibly interested.

"And I need someone to teach me what Xantivas couldn't," I added. "I was hoping you guys could be the ones to do that."

Vanitas and Ventus looked at each other in thought. They then looked at me again.

"Based on the circumstances, I think we might be able to make some arrangements," Vanitas admitted. "We might not have had much training before we came out here, but we got enough to make it this far. We can show you everything we know. But we can't go out in the field."

"What?" I asked. "Why not?"

"When you knocked us over the cliff, our robes got ripped up and broken," Vanitas answered. "We need to wait for a contact of ours to finish fixing Ven's and make me new ones."

"Are you serious?" I asked, frowning.

"The whole reason we wear the suits is to help inspire others to fight back," Vanitas told me. "You think what we're wearing now would inspire anybody to start fighting back against the Dark Order?"

I looked him and Ventus up and down once more and winced.

"Okay, I see your point," I admitted.

"You came here in a ship, right?" Vanitas asked.

I nodded my head. Vanitas sipped the last of his beer and put it down, also taking out some credits and placing them down.

"Then let's get going," he said, standing up. "Even if this PROXY disabled the tracker VNT no doubt had on your ship, the Dark Order scouts will still probably be able to make out the model. We gotta get out of here."

I nodded my head in agreement and stood up with Ventus and Jack, the latter of which kept his hands in his jacket pockets. We all moved quickly towards the exit of the bar and walked out the doors.

"Where's your ship?" Vanitas asked.

"Right this way," I said, leading the way across the deck. "Just four rows down..."

I was cut off by the sound of a rifle cocking. We looked up to see three soldiers in Dark Order armor, sans helmets, pointing assault rifles at us. Ventus, Vanitas, and I slowly raised our hands in surrender while Jack kept his hands in his pockets.

"Jack, where are Ven and mine's Omega Weapons?" Vanitas muttered.

"I might have dropped them in the river," Jack admitted.

"You stupid ass!" Vanitas hissed to his brother.

"Keep your hands up," the closest, bald soldier ordered. "Ventus Thomas, Vanitas Jordan, Jack Harkness, Unlimited, you are under arrest in the name of treason against the Dark Order."

"Hold on a minute," Vanitas said, confidence in his voice. "Are you sure you got the right people? Last I heard, Ventus Thomas, Vanitas Jordan, and Jack Harkness were killed on Neta Veranda. And we're just four guys leaving a bar."

"Exactly, I'm drunk!" Jack admitted.

"Okay, that last bit I believe," the bald man admitted. "But that doesn't excuse the fact that..."

But then his forehead exploded, and he fell face first onto the ground. The other soldiers jumped in surprise and looked around in worry.

"What was that?" another soldier asked his friend.

The side of his head then exploded, spewing out blood and making him fall to the ground.

The last soldier pointed his rifle at us, anger on his face.

"How!?" he demanded. "How are you doing this!?"

The last man's forehead then exploded, killing him as well and making him fall to the ground.

Vanitas sighed out in relief and looked out at the row of ships in front of them.

"Sora, that beautiful son of a bitch," Jack commented.

As if on cue, a man about our age and exactly our height came out from behind a large crate, dressed in bright blue robes with brown straps, similar to my outfit, complete with the bandana to cover his face for battle. He had brown spiky hair similar to Vanitas's, but blue eyes. He also wore black and yellow sneakers and carried a Winchester Model 70 hunting rifle with a silencer. The differences with his outfit were the silver crown on his brown right chest plate, the small, pen sized devices tucked in the chest straps, and a high tech scanner attached in a brown strap on his lower abdomen.

"Unlimited, or whatever the hell your name is," Vanitas said as the boy walked reached us and removed his bandana. "Meet Sora Derrik. He's our tech guy."

"And I'm a damn good one, at that," Sora admitted in his voice that was in a mid point of high and deep as he slung his rifle over his shoulder. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," I said, shaking his offered hand. "I guess you weren't on Neta Veranda?"

"No, I was leading a surge against a Dark Order outpost that was using Wookies as slaves," Sora admitted. "I love those bastards, and Chewie was really appreciative. He even dropped us off here after we found these guys."

"And we're thankful to him for that," Vanitas added. "Thanks for the save."

"Yeah, thanks," I said. "We weren't really getting anywhere. I mean, why'd Jack just lie and say he was drunk?"

"I wasn't lying," Jack admitted. "Why do you think my hands are in my pockets?"

"He's omnisexual," Vanitas told me. "He's attracted to both men and women of both human and nonhuman species."

I raised an eyebrow.

"We don't get it, either," Sora admitted. "But he's also _really_ handsy. Especially when he's drunk."

"Noted," I said, turning away from him.

We all soon had our backs to Jack, but none of us missed Ventus exclaiming, "Gah! Jack! Hands! Pockets! Now!"

"Let's get going," I announced, leading the way to the Rogue Shadow. "Those guys finding us means that Xantivas is closing in."

"I'm already working on sending out a decoy to distract them," Sora announced, taking out his scanner and going to work. "The decoy will have the same kind of signal as your ship, at least until I can get into your mainframe and change the signal. Once I do that, they won't be able to find us unless VNT himself sees the ship and gets the signal."

"Thanks," I said, gratefully. "But we also gotta get these guys' Omega Weapons. Jack dropped them in the river."

"Of course he did..." Sora sighed out, shaking his head.

"I hope you're ready for the training regimen we're gonna put you through," Vanitas told me.

I smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to get more involved with this old story. There are a lot of angles for where this series went with the comics I mentioned I drew out, which also includes cameos from Doctor Who and Clara Oswald (like I said like 1,000 times in my Vanitas Makes a New Friend story, I'm a huge Whouffle shipper). To the point where they're even gonna fix Face The Raven
> 
> Pretty much in every story I come up with, Vanitas has a scar on the right side of his face. A lightsaber (that's essentially what the Omega Weapons are) to the face is how he gets it here
> 
> Also, if you're curious about the jacket that Jack is wearing, Google "The Walking Dead season 5 Rick's jacket". You'll know what it looks like. I always really liked that jacket
> 
> Of course Sora's gonna exist in this story. Only he's gonna be kind of the opposite of his KH counterpart. In the sense that in this series, he's super smart. He's still kinda goofy, still real badass, and SoKai exists in this universe. It'll just be a long while before we meet Kairi. Oh, also, as you've already seen, he's got no problem with killing. He's gonna be the only one of the main quartet that doesn't have the Force (Sorry, Power 😂 ), but proves just how much of a badass he is, anyway. And he really likes snacks

**Author's Note:**

> I know it might not be that clever, but I've been working on this stuff for years, long before I was even slightly good at storytelling. So I'm starting it on this site


End file.
